Home is wherever I'm with you
by csilover8
Summary: summary inside. A lot of Huddy, involves the Ducklings,Wilson, House and Cuddy's parents. plus two little surprises! Read check out the preview for next chapter- must review or else i will not upload next chapt. xx T-just in case x


_\[H]ouse and Cuddy have been dating for a year. Cuddy has just given birth to twins and this new story explores their characters as they tackle parenthood as a new couple with newborn twins. In this story the team will be involved, of course Wilson, Blythe and Arlene(House and Cuddy's moms) and also in this story House and Cuddy's fathers are not dead- so (John will be involved and I made up Cuddy's fathers name-Max). So I only own Max and the twins in this story. It has no timeline in the show, it's purely a separate story for all you Huddy fans. I think I've covered everything,- will only update if I get feedback for each chapter. I apologise if there is some grammar or spelling mistakes as sometimes my computer does not pick them up. Please read and review- but most importantly enjoy=) P.s House's character has developed in this story (I don't believe characters change- as quoted by Lisa Edelstein) but yes he has definitely grown as a person and as you may find out if you read, -his changed persona is down to his relationship with Cuddy and the arrival of their twins- but of course he's still very sarcastic and House-Like, he's just a lot more caring and happy. xxx _

_I will now begin, x_

Greg House looked down at the two beautiful sleeping babies in the cots positioned at the side of their mother's bed. Their mother Lisa Cuddy was fast asleep as the last few hours had been full of screaming, pain and eventually the arrival of the long awaited twins- Zachery James House (Zac for short and named after his godfather James Wilson) and Grace Marisol House (which was picked by Cuddy as she loved both the girl names so much- so she decided to use one as the first name and the second as a middle name).  
>"She must be very tired", came the familiar voice of House's mother Blythe. House looked up from his children and smiled at his mother who was standing in the doorway, she was looking intently at him and smiled at his protectiveness towards the babies and towards their sleeping mother.<br>"She was amazing, I mean Lisa's given me the greatest gift imaginable", he explained, he embraced his mother in a hug and looked out into the doorway as if he was scanning if any other people were present.  
>"You looking for your father?" Blythe asked, sensing her son's curiosity.<br>House didn't nod, but his mother carried on anyway.  
>"He decided to go straight to the hotel, he was tired", she explained.<br>House just shook his head as if he didn't care.  
>"I don't want him to be near them or Lisa, So you can tell him that when you see him", House spat angrily-but still keeping a hushed tone to his voice as not to wake Lisa or the twins.<br>"Greg, I don't want to argue about this now- can I just see my grandchildren and then you can talk to your father tomorrow", Blythe pleaded, wanting nothing more than to enjoy the moment of meeting her grandchildren with her son by her side, introducing her to his babies proudly like any other new proud Dad.  
>"You're right", House sighed. "Come over here Mom, this is Zachery and this is Grace", he beamed, tears falling from his eyes as he watched the proud expression fall onto his mothers face as she took in the beautiful sight of his little boy and little girl.<br>"They are so perfect, just like you", she kissed him on the cheek and gently caressed her fingers on the newborns sleeping forms.  
>"So small and soft, I can't believe that you used to be this small", Blythe whispered.<br>A stirring from the bed caught both Blythe and House's attention, and Lisa slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
>"Lisa sweetheart, did I wake you?" Blythe asked, worrying that she had woken up the new mother of two.<br>"No, I just couldn't wait to see my little angels again and check that it wasn't all just a dream", she smiled.  
>Blythe leant down and kissed Cuddy on the cheek.<br>"Congratulations Lisa, they are so beautiful", Blythe said, smiling at how perfect House, Cuddy and the twins looked together- a perfect little family.  
>"Thank you Blythe, It has been such a blur, I mean only this morning I was sitting at home watching Wendy Williams and then now I'm a mom- It's just so unreal", She began to tear up as she explained to Blythe what an amazing experience child birth was and House went over to her a hugged her tightly, knowing that she was incredibly sensitive at the moment and she just needed a lot of hugs and kisses to keep her going.<br>"I'm going back to the hotel, me and John will see you tomorrow", she explained, much to House's annoyance at the mention of his father's name.  
>"By the way Lisa, James told me that you're parents are on their way- he said that I should warn you, I've heard your mother is a handful", she smiled and waved to the pair on her way out.<br>"She hasn't heard wrong, Arlene Cuddy is more than a handful", Cuddy giggled.  
>"She most certainly is, but my father is ten times worse", House assured.<br>"Can we stop talking about our parents for a minute and admire our little angels?" she asked, wanting to hold them in her arms. As if sensing their mother's desperation to hold them, the twins quietly opened their eyes and looked up into their parents gleaming eyes.  
>House picked up grace and cradled her in his arms, whilst Cuddy picked up Zac and swung him gently in a motherly embrace. House was sitting right next to Cuddy as Cuddy had managed to get a 34 sized bed due to her being Dean of medicine she of course got special treatment.  
>"I love you Lisa, and I love you too Zachery James and Grace Marisol he whispered as he looked down into the baby blue orbs looking straight up at him.<br>"Hello, is it okay if Uncle James has a peak?" Wilson asked from the doorway, House and Cuddy both simultaneously nodded and Wilson entered the room in complete shock at the perfect babies laid in House and Cuddy's arms...

_Next chapter, (If you review that is) the Ducklings pay a visit and Both sets of parents come and visit. Cuddy and the twins are discharged and we see what happens once the House family are back at home and how they deal with parenthood. Arlene and Blythe's constant interfering sends Cuddy to breaking point and John's opinionated tongue is far more than House can stand. It seems like Max is the only one who is not getting on Cuddy's nerves- (so expect to see a little father and daughter moment there).,plus there's a great little scene between Cuddy and Chase.- you like the sound of that? xxx R+R thank you!_


End file.
